


One Hell of a Saturday Night

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Gen, Marijuana, Nothing graphic don't worry, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, these three are barely mentioned but tagging them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Feeling cold and alone in her own home, Viv decides to go to a high school party despite not wanting to.Like every high school party, the cops show up and Viv books it. She encounters demons and is saved by a man in red. Who is he?
Series: Of Bats and Devils [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Senior Party

Viv had planned on spending her Saturday night at home, reading her books, watching Damian paint whatever, maybe even cook with Alfred.

That wasn’t in the books apparently, as she was currently on the phone with Greg. He has been telling her about this party that one of the other seniors was throwing. She vaguely knew of the guy, she could never recall his name: Marcus or something. From what little she knew, he’s from the Diamond District and thinks flaunting his wealth is a personality trait. For reasons unknown to Viv, he seemed to especially show off whenever she or Tim were in the vicinity.  _ Fuckin Diamond District kids… _

“Greg… you’re trying to convince me to go to a party being hosted by Marcus… you know exactly what to expect: expensive alcohol from his parent’s storage, there’s likely going to be hookahs like the last party, you know he’s going to go all out in showing off how well off he is not that we’re all seniors. Plus, you know I’m not a party person”

“Come on, Viv. Don’t you want to watch Gatsby make an ass of himself”

“Will he get shot like the actual Gatsby?”

“You and I both know that’s hoping for too much”

“I’m not going then”

“Come oooooon, Vivi”

“Oh no, you don’t. Don’t use “Vivi” on me”

“Come on. The four of us will just go to the party, people watch and leave when either everyone starts blacking out or when the cops start showing up. Whatever comes first

Viv thought about it for a minute “Well… I’ve been wanting to get out of the manor. Sure. I’ll go”

“Great! Rudy will be taking all of us in his van”

“I love that van”

“Yeah… alright. We’ll be picking you up last, okay?”

“Sure”

“See you Friday”

“Yup”

Viv ended the call and got up from her bed to go find Alfred. After searching the manor, Viv headed down to the cave to find Alfred and Bruce in the cave. Alfred was dusting a glass trophy case and Bruce was working on… something. A new gadget most likely.

“Hey, Alf”

“Miss Viviane”

“B”

Bruce only responded with a grunt.

“Hey, Alf. I’m going to a party with Greg, Rudy and Kristy. That okay?”

“Miss Viviane? A party? I must be dreaming” teased Alfred.

Viv snickered “I know. Greg  **somehow** managed to convince me”

“How will you be getting there?”

“Rudy’s van”

“Very good, Miss Viviane”

“Is that alright with you, B?”

Again, Bruce only responded with a grunt. The impassive response disappointed Viv but it didn’t surprise her. Things have been like this for almost 2 years at this point, so she was numb to it.

_ Guess it’s a good thing I’ll be going to this party. _


	2. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv and her friends arrive at the party and people are drink like the world is coming to an end. Despite not wanting even be at this party, she sticks it out watches as the sea of drunk high schoolers completely trash the place.

Saturday night arrived sooner than Viv liked. She debated on calling Greg and telling her friends to go without her. That thought was tossed aside; Greg would call her out on her bluff and physically drag her out.

So here she was, lacing up her boots and putting on her leather jacket. Cassandra and Tim sat on her bed casually conversing with her.

Tim piped up “I’m surprised you’re even going. I thought you hate parties?”

“I do”

“Why go then?”

“Greg can be very convincing when he needs to be. Plus, I kinda want to watch Marcus make an ass of himself”

“How long are you going to be there?” asked Cass.

“To quote Greg: ‘Until people start blacking out or until the cops show up, whichever comes first’”

“You’re not drinking then?” Tim asked.

“Hell no! Alf and B would go postal!”

Tim chuckled “Yeah… it’s one thing to make Bruce mad. But you know you messed up when Alfred is mad”

Viv nodded as her phone dinged. A message “Looks like they’re right outside the gate. How do I look?”

“Same as you always do, Viv. Like you’re about to start a fight”

Viv smiled “Exactly what I was going for, Timberly”

Cass giggled at the nickname while Tim gave her an unamused look “Timblery…”

Viv grabbed her messenger bag and dashed out of the room “You two Have a safe patrol tonight, okay?” she called back as she jogged downstairs.

When Viv got to the front lobby, Alfred was waiting to open the front door “You stay safe tonight, Miss Viviane”

“Of course, Alf! See you when I get back!”

Viv stepped out into the night and was greeted by Kristy, donning her usual gothic attire “Hey, Viv. You all ready?”

“Yeah”

“Let’s get going, then” Kristy said as she opened the van’s sliding door, PUP’s “Reservoir” blasting from the speakers. As Viv sat in the vinyl seat and closed the door, she looked back at the manor and spotted Bruce, watching from his study.

From his study, Bruce watched as the van pulled out of the front gate and disappeared into the city.

“You know it’s just a party, right B?” Dick quipped “It’s not like she’s joining a cult”.

“Why this party, though? She despises parties. Whenever there’s a gala, it a fight with her every time”

“She’s just going to people watch and they’ll probably go eat somewhere”

Bruce’s response to that was a grunt.

“Besides, you’ve met her friends. They’re good kids”

Again, silence.

“Well, I’m going to get ready for patrol before Dames gets impatient”, Dick left the study leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.  _ He’s right. Her friends are trustworthy. _ Soon after, Bruce left his study and headed to the cave to get ready for another night of patrol.

\-------------------------------------------

When they pulled into the neighborhood, Rudy insisted on parking at the corner in case the GCPD did show up. As they walked to the large house, it was clear to see that Marcus went all out… again. Cars were scattered across the property, indicating that the entire graduating class was attending. Even from the van, loud electronic music could be heard. Viv was starting to regret her life choices.

When the four exited the van the music and the people were even louder. When they got to the front door, Marcus had already opened the front door “Viviane! So glad you guys can make it!”  _ Great… he’s buzzed. _

“Come in! Come in! There’s drinks at the bar and food scattered throughout. Enjoy yourselves!”

Looking around, it was clear to see that Marcus invited seniors from other schools in the city. 

Greg yelled over the loud music “Let’s check the backyard!”

In the backyard, people left and right were drinking like the world was coming to an end. Kegs were lined all along a large table, smoke machines, an outdoor dance floor, people in the pool that had colorful lights and… Is that a DJ?

“Motherfucker went all out didn’t he?” yelled Rudy.

“Total! Over! Compensation!” shouted Viv “What’s there to eat?”

“Hor'dourves, salty snacks, there’s a bigass chocolate fountain, and there’s even a champagne tower-thing”

“No real food? Like pizza?”

“No”

“This party officially sucks! I’m going to look around!” Viv shouted as she went back into the cramped house and helped herself to a water bottle. She looked at everything, the “food”, the already drunk people, the smell of cheap pot, long bathroom lines, the works. She peeked into what she assumed was Marcus’ parents room and immediately spotted a giant turd on the bed.  _ Someone couldn’t hold it. Good luck explaining THAT one, Marcus. _

Viv decided the ground was too much for her and decided to watch the party from the roof. She was soon joined by her friends, “Anything interesting, guys?”

“Well, a couple of seniors from Gotham Academy got into a fight and broke a glass table” Greg replied.

“Yikes”

Kristy added “Someone set one of the toilets on fire”

“Nice”

Rudy chimed in “I saw a guy from Gotham Heights steal some old photos off the walls”

“That’ll be fun for Marcus to explain to his folks” snickered Viv “Someone took a shit on his parents’ bed”

“Are you serious?!” exclaimed Greg.

“Yeah. It was a big one, too”

Kristy looked at the party below before adding looks like people are already getting drunk. Think someone called the cops?”

In her peripheral vision, Viv saw flashing red and blue light “Uh…. yeah. I think someone did”. Her friends looked in the direction of the lights and collectively thought  _ Oh shit… _

Down below, a partier yelled “IT’S THE COPS! SCATTER!” and like rats, drunk and high seniors all ran in different directions. Viv’s friends took one look at each other and slid down the wall of the house and jumped over the back stone fence.

Greg devised a plan on the spot “Rudy, you go to your van. The rest of us will scatter and call you where we are, okay? Good! GO!”

The four separated and ran into the night.


	3. The Man in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv has escaped the party and end up in Old Gotham. Her phone is dead and she decides to call a cab. And... what is a goat doing in Gotham?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante is wearing is outfit from DMC4, but this takes place shortly before the events of 4.

Viv ran as fast she could from the house. Thanks to her training, she managed to cut through the yards of other houses. For a moment, she could see a paddy wagon pulling into the neighborhood. She didn’t know where she was headed, all that mattered was getting away from the insanity.

All that stamina training paid off, Viv ended up running all the way to Old Gotham. After slowing down to a stop, she looked around and gathered her bearings.  _ Let’s see… clock tower… Wayne Tower… North eastern part of Old Gotham. _ She pulled out her phone to call Rudy only to find it dead.  _ Shit… better call a cab. _

She found a payphone and was about to dial when she heard a strange noise coming from the alley behind her. Looking into the alley, she saw a figure in the darkness. Quickly, she dug into her bag and pulled out her retractable bat, a gift from Damian. She could barely make out a head… a goat’s head?  _ A goat? In Gotham? _ She was about to put the bat away when the “goat” stood up on two legs.  _ What the fuck??? _

The monster stepped out of the alley and Viv got a good look at it: a goat’s head, large clawed hands, huge bat-like wings, and it stood on two cloven hooves.

“What the fuck is this?!”

The creature let out a loud bellow and charged at Viv. As it got close, Viv swung her bat and hit the thing in the face, dazing it. It then swung a clawed hand at her. Viv managed to duck, avoiding the attack, and performed a sweeping kick and knocked it to the ground. Viv was about to run in the other direction but a second goat-creature landed in front of her and she swung her bat at its head as hard as she could, cracking its skull.  _ Shitshitshitshit. _

The first monster managed to knock her onto her stomach and pressed a hoof onto her back. Viv struggled to get the hoof off of her but the creature was too strong. She could see two more creatures land in front of her.  _ These things are gonna tear me apart! _

Suddenly, gunshots rang out and the monster was knocked off of Viv. She quickly got up and saw a man in red attacking the creatures with two pistols. Viv spotted one attempting to catch him off guard, so she quickly got up and swung her bat at the thing. The man saw what she did and shot the creature’s head, killing it. Putting his pistols away, he equipped the sword that was on his back.

With the man, the monsters were taken down quickly. Panting, Viv said “Thanks”

“It’s no biggie, kid. Just glad I got here in time” the man replied as he turned to face her. She got a good look at him. He wore a long red leather coat, black shirt that had three belts going across his abdomen, black and red leather pants and… chaps. The most striking feature was his white hair. Almost like moonlight.

“Nice *pant* outfit”

The man smirked “Heh. Thanks kid”

Viv was about to say something else when she heard sirens in the distance.

The man got on a motorcycle and called out “Hey!” getting Viv’s attention “Unless you want to stay behind and explain this to the cops, come with me”

Viv looked at the corpses.  _ I do NOT want to have to explain this to B. _ She got on the back seat and held on to the stranger.

“Hold on tight! I’m gonna break some traffic laws!” he shouted as the bike sped off from the area.

“Hey! Keep going northeast! That’s the Upper East Side! We’ll be far enough away from that insanity!”

“Got it!”

\-----------------------------

At the Upper East Side, the man came to a stop “Whew! What a ride! You alright back there?”

“Yeah… yeah. I’m good”

“You put up quite a fight against those demons”

“Is that what those were?”

“Yeah. Normally, humans are killed with seconds, but you held your own back there”

“Thanks---” the conversation was interrupted by the growl of Viv’s stomach “Sorry about that”

The man chuckled “Don’t worry about it”

“Hey… how about we get something to eat. Consider it repayment for saving my ass”

“Haha. Alright. What’d ya have in mind kid?”

“There’s an awesome pizza place in this district. Food’s to die for”

“Pizza?”

“The best food there is”

The man busted out in laughter “I like you already, kid!”

“Let’s go then?”

“Sure” the man restarted his bike “By the way, name’s Dante”

“Viviane. You can call me Viv”

“Alright, Viv. Lead the way”

“Let’s eat pizza until we burst”

Another laugh from Dante.

\------------------------

When they got to the pizza place, Dante took in the low red lighting and quiet atmosphere “Quite the place”

“Yeah, I like to come here to get away from the snots that my old man works with” they sat in a booth and Viv asked “Whatcha want? My treat”

“What’s your limit?”

“No limit. You could order the whole damn menu”

“Haha… your dad Bruce Wayne or something?”

Viv didn’t answer.

“Holy shit. He is???”

“Adoptive dad. But, yeah”

“And you like to come to places like this. Surprise after surprise”

“I like the simple things. Anyways, what kind of pizza do you like?”

“Anything without olives”

“And here I thought, you were a man of culture”

Dante clutched his chest in fake hurt “Damn. Shot down by a kid”

Viv laughed “You’ll live. Hey, Lui! We’re ready to order!”

\-------------------------------------

An hour later, 4 pizzas, a pitcher of soda, and a beer for Dante were brought out and after using the restaurant’s phone to call Alfred to let him know that everything was okay, Viv dug in.

“So… you mind telling me where an 18 year old learned to fight like that?”

“When you’re dad is one the richest dude on the planet, you have to learn to defend yourself from people that would want to hold you ransom”

“Makes sense”

“What about you?”

“Same as your case, but my old man made a lot of enemies in his lifetime”

“Is that why you took those demons down without breaking a sweat?”

“Yeah. Plus, it’s my job”

“Your job?”

“I hunt demons for a living. People call me about a demon issue and I get paid take care of it”

“So… pest control?”

“Pretty much”

“Any comments on my fighting style?”

“You got a lot of potential, Viv. With the proper training, you could be unstoppable”

“That almost sounds like an offer”

“Maybe. Maybe not”

“Hmm…”

After 2 hours of conversing with Dante, the pizzas were eaten and Dante offered to take her home, as it was well past midnight.

When they pulled up to the manor, all the lights were on. Viv got off the bike and Dante piped up “Listen. When I told you about more training. That was an offer”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I see a lot of potential in you, kid” Dante said as he dug around in his coat pocket “If you ever feel like a need of change in scenery, call me or stop by my shop. I see a potential hunter in you”. He handed Viv a business card and she read it.

“Devil May Cry…. Red Grave, huh?”

“Consider this a job offer, Viv”

“Wow… I’ll… I’ll for sure think about it”

Dante smirked “Good. Well, better be getting back to Red Grave. See ya, kid”. Viv watched as Dante disappeared into the night. She walked through the front doors and was greeted by total silence. “I’m hooooome!” Cold silence. She trudged up the stairs and to her room. She placed the card on her desk and changed into a baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts.

She crawled under the covers and fell into unconsciousness, Dante’s offer buzzing in her mind.


End file.
